The Worst Feeling is Turning into the Best
by ThatRandomFandomGirl
Summary: Piper and Percy died. Annabeth and Jason aren't sure how to go on at first. I know Jason and Annabeth is an unpopular ship, and this was so hard for me to write, honestly. To be clear, I have a hard time writing this because it gives me feels.
1. Chapter 1

_Hey guys, it's me! Here's an angsty one. I'll actually be posting this paragraph by paragraph for a little while. I think it makes it...sink in a little more. But I'll post the first two or three tonight!_

 _I don't own any of these characters, they all belong to Rick Riordan!_

Leo, Hazel, Frank, and Nico had told them especially that they were sorry that they had to be standing there, burning the shrouds of the son of Poseidon and the daughter of Aphrodite. Their other friends did too. Sally, Paul and Tristan had shown up and Annabeth had to pretend she wasn't wanting to drive straight to DOA Recording Studios and demand for her best friend and boyfriend back. She, Sally, Paul, Tristan, Jason, Grover, Tyson and Chiron were still standing there long after everyone else had left. Annabeth and Jason were leaning on each other, the only ones who knew each other's sorrow.

They both had beautiful shrouds. Piper's was a deep pink, still honoring her mother, but everyone knew she never loved the color. It was embroidered with what everyone knew was her dagger, Katoptris. When Annabeth saw Percy's shroud, she burst into a fresh round of horrible, wracking sobs. It was made of long sea green silk and was embroidered with a trident, just like when she had to burn his shroud after everyone had presumed him dead when they were fourteen, but this time it was shot through with gray silk strands. She remembered talking to him about that. They agreed if they died while fighting, their shroud would have the color of the other's godly parent weaved in. Percy and she never believed it would happen, though. After surviving Tartarus, this was how he died?

It was a monster attack. It was always a monster attack. Annabeth, Percy, Jason and Piper had gone on their last quest, they all promised it would be. When they thought they had been home free, heading back to camp, that's when the monster attacked. They should've never let their guard down, they all knew it. They were by the coast, only a mile away. By the time the battle was nearly done, the ocean was about 6 feet away. And then Annabeth had heard Percy's scream of anguish. It broke her heart in two when she saw him, a huge gash in his side and the sand quickly turning dark red underneath him. The most ironic thing about was as she ran to him, knowing his eyes would be dark, the water came and swallowed his body up, turning him into sea foam.

She no longer heard the monster, not even in the background, so Annabeth knew it was defeated. She expected that Piper and Jason would come over any second, but they didn't. She turned around and saw Jason, tears streaming down his face and ran over. Piper was lying next to him, the son of Jupiter had an arm outstretched, but he couldn't seem to touch the body next to him. That's when it hit Annabeth; her best friend and boyfriend were now dead. She fell to the ground next to Jason and they both started sobbing violently. Lightning cracked the sky in violent arcs, thunder started booming in Annabeth's ears. The two of them sat there leaning against each other for what seemed like forever, though it couldn't have been longer than half an hour.

Finally, she and Jason mustered enough strength to stand and pick up Piper's body. Jason flew them back to camp, neither saying a word. There were silent tears streaming down their faces, eyes flickering to the other every so often. They collapsed in the center of the camp with their friends crowding around them, grins across their faces only for a split second. Jason's storm had followed him and drenched everyone in a matter of minutes. No one expected the two of them to say or do anything, and they didn't. They looked up into everyone's faces and walked away, leaning heavily on each other.


	2. Chapter 2

_Here's the second chapter! Sorry it took so long, but I'm doing drama and our show is this weekend and the next. Also, I need to work on the fourth chapter for my HP fic! But please enjoy this!_

 _I don't own any of these characters, they all belong to Rick Riordan!_

Jason tried to sleep. He tried and he tried and _he tried._ But he couldn't and so he didn't. Alone in the Zeus cabin, empty, with only the statue of his father staring down at him. And his pictures. He had pictures next to his bed, him with Leo, Nico, Percy, Annabeth, Thalia, Reyna...and Piper. He stared at those pictures for a long time, then finally moved, doing something he'd regret for awhile. Jason pulled all the pictures with Percy or Piper or both down, tearing them up into tiny pieces and throwing them out. He stumbled to his feet and walked outside.

Almost the same exact thing was happening in the Athena cabin, though on a quieter scale. There were others in Annabeth's cabin, she wouldn't wake them because of her own grief. So she silently sobbed and if anyone was awake to observe her, they would've seen a body heaving up and down, making almost no sound. She saw her pictures and tore them apart, at the exact same time Jason was doing so. Then she got up and walked out. She found herself at the shore and sat down in the surf.

Jason wandered down, eventually sitting down next to Annabeth. They sat there for about 3 hours, not saying anything. "Are you okay?" He asked quietly, barely overheard above the crashing of waves. He was really trying to care for his friend's girlfriend/girlfriend's best friend, but he knew both of them weren't in a good position to comfort the other. "I...I'm sorry." He scooted over, his fingertips touching hers.

"I'm not that great, Jason. I can tell you aren't either. But it's fine, I get it. We've both lost….almost everything. Two of the people we most….needed." Annabeth kept her eyes focused on the water, her eyes were red and puffy. Jason knew she'd been sobbing as much as he had. "And I'm sorry too. This sucks, I hate them. I hate the gods. We've done everything they asked of us and now Percy and Piper are _dead_." She crossed her arms over her chest.

"Annabeth." Jason's voice held a note of concern, though his heart didn't seem to be in the reprimanding. "You _can't_ talk like that. My father will….strike you down with lightning or something." He swallowed. "But I know what you mean. We went through that quest, Leo died temporarily, you and Percy fell into Tartarus, the amnesia….and it was all for nothing. Absolutely nothing." Jason bit his lip. "I….we shouldn't have gone on that quest."

"No, we shouldn't have." Annabeth spit out bitterly. "I-I will kill….I will kill any-anything-" She stumbled on the words, and finally was tucked under Jason's arm. She cried into his side and finally Jason started crying again. The two blondes sat hunched on the beach, sobbing into each other and cursing the gods. They fell asleep for a few hours, Annabeth waking up before Jason. At first, Annabeth thought it was Percy's side she was tucked in.

She was on the beach, which is maybe why the illusion held up for the few minutes it did, because it smelled like Percy. But then the scent of ozone seeped into her nostrils. She pushed herself away from Jason and stalked up back up to the Athena cabin. She was crying again and wiped the tears away from her cheeks. She shouldn't do this, she had to be logical. It was all Athena kids were about.


End file.
